


god complex (he who falls for mortals must perish)

by Sad_snow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_snow/pseuds/Sad_snow
Summary: Голод — смертельная вещь, ему следует быть сильнее. Но голод впивается в него когтями, заставляет его думать "Люк" в самые неподходящие моменты.(Бессвязная история)





	god complex (he who falls for mortals must perish)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [god complex (he who falls for mortals must perish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280748) by [jaywynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywynd/pseuds/jaywynd). 



Хан встречает Люка, когда ему двадцать один, а Люк — только ребенок. Он говорит: _Мне девятнадцать_ , а Хан отвечает: _Я не это имел в виду_. Люк никогда не видел войны, не знает, как пахнет смерть. В какой-то момент Хан намеревается сделать всё, чтобы Люк таким и остался.

Люк взрывает Звезду Смерти, разрушает её самостоятельно. На мгновение Хан теряет себя, он первым подбегает к Люку, когда тот приземляется, и _обнимает_ его, держит его, словно не был ни на секунду испуган, и Люк обнимает в ответ, крепко и уверенно, и _здесь_. Хан отстраняется, улыбаясь.

Эту ночь он запоминает.

*

Иногда Хан думает, что мог бы быть лучше, чем он есть. Но он такой, какой есть, так что Хан не задерживается на этой мысли слишком долго. Он никогда не верил в смерть ради чего-то большего, чем он сам. Он даже не верит в то, что идея больше человека. Лея знает, как он думает — она слишком умна, чтобы не знать. Люк верит, что сможет изменить мысли Хана — Люк слишком наивен, чтобы знать, что у него не получится.

*

Люк беспокоится обо всех. Он волнуется о каждой незначительной истории и каждом маленьком существе. Это отравляет. Долгое время Хан не мог сказать, кто верен, а кто нет, но теперь он знает, что у него есть Люк, навсегда. Соло плох в чтении людей, еще хуже — в эмпатии, но он знает, что если Лея уйдет, если Чуи уйдет, Люк — нет.

Люк делает Хану чай. Они сидят вместе на мостике, смотрят на тьму между далекими звездами.

*

Он не знает, когда она появилась: боль между ребрами и лёгкими. Он только знает, что каждый раз, когда он думает —  
_Люк_ , — становится чуть труднее дышать. Словно в его грудь вклинился камень, приносящий боль с каждым движением.

*

Он пытается не думать, когда в голову лезет мысль: _Что случится, когда всё закончится?_ , потому что в одной вещи он уверен — он не может потерять Люка. Но так может случиться. Уже было столько возможностей. Но даже не это ужасает его. Уже было столько возможностей, но если они преодолеют всё, в конце Люк может посмотреть на него и сказать: _Хорошо, всё закончилось, прощай_. Хан может вынести смерть, он знаком со смертью и горем, но Люк, которому он не нужен, — не то, что Хан может выдержать.

Люк накидывает Хану на плечи плед и садится рядом с ним на бревно. Они не говорят, просто сидят и слушают треск костра.

*

На корабле тихо, когда Лея появляется в его комнате. Он просто смотрит на неё, когда она заходит без разрешения и усаживается на его кровати.

— Ты хочешь его, — говорит она, не встречаясь с Ханом взглядом.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он, даже если его тело говорит _«да»_.

*

Люк теряет руку.

Хан не может спокойно спать неделями.

*

Он не ослеплен, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного. Люк может быть злым и эгоистичным, и грубым, иногда он говорит вещи, не подумав. Он не бесконечно добр, но он бесконечно чуткий и заботящийся, и это заставляет Хана хотеть его больше, чем он что-либо когда-либо хотел. Хан мечтает, чтобы был какой-нибудь способ потерять интерес, прекратить желать его так сильно. Но такого способа нет, так что он старается не зацикливаться.

*

После смерти Вейдера Люк замыкается в себе. Наблюдать за его молчанием — ранит. Хан продолжает ждать, ждать, когда Люк скажет «прощай» и уйдет, но он не уходит. Впрочем, уходит Лея, и Люк разрывает своё молчание, чтобы сказать: _Останься. Я мог бы тренировать тебя_ , но Лея не остаётся. Она уже думает о Новой Республике, о жизнях, которые ей нужно изменить. Она просит Чуи пойти с ней ненадолго. Он идёт.

Они остаются на земле, всматриваясь в небо ещё долго после того, как корабль исчезает, представляя, что они всё ещё могут последовать за оставшимся дымным следом.

*

Люк нарушает свой обет молчания, скидывает его как старую кожу, и говорит: _Я никогда не был на Набу_ , и Хан отвечает: _Я тоже_.

*

Они не покидают лес луны Эндора, хотя оба сказали, что хотели бы. Хан знает чувство, когда ты прячешься. Чувствуется именно так, только с большим количеством страха. Сейчас всё ощущается так, словно они ждут чего-то. Хан думает о тех временах, когда он был юн и заинтересован в Земле, а мама рассказывала ему о том, что всё изменяется. И, кажется, именно этого они и ждут: изменений.

«Сокол» припаркован на границе между лесом и полем.

*

Хан говорит:

— Ты хочешь когда-нибудь улететь?

И Люк отвечает:

— Мы улетим, когда будем готовы.

*

Хан перестает отслеживать время, когда Лея связывается с ними. Она говорит о прогрессе, которого она достигла на Корусанте, и о том, как все складывается. Хан счастлив за неё — за них — и за весь прогресс, и за все изменения. Но когда она качает головой и спрашивает, как у него дела, он чувствует, что не может ничего ей противопоставить. Люк просто улыбается в ответ, шагает чуть ближе к Хану и говорит: _Я просто наслаждаюсь жизнью, Лея_.

*

В конечном итоге он чувствует себя невероятно глупым. Он думал, что сможет победить это, но голод — смертельная вещь, даже если ему и следует быть сильнее. Он думал, что преодолел свои чувства, но они впиваются в него когтями, заставляют его думать —  
_Люк_ — в самые неподходящие моменты. Он смотрит на Люка, когда тот не видит, когда он медитирует в поле среди цветов. Хан прослеживает взглядом прямую линию его носа и золотой ореол волос. Он сжимает руку в кулак и _хочет_.

*

Прошел год с тех пор, как она ушла. Хан осознает это в день, когда ему сообщают, что Ландо умер.

*

Люк много улыбается, больше, чем четырьмя месяцами ранее. Его улыбки сглаживают острые края Хана, и впервые он думает, что, может, хотеть Люка так сильно — нормально для него. Кто угодно с наличием глаз хотел бы. Он счастливчик, думает Хан, что Люк с ним так долго, спрятанный от всего мира, и они постоянно вместе. Он не просто любит ( _любит_? Его сердце начинает бешено биться в ужасе при этой мысли) Люка за его внешность — яркие голубые глаза, светлые волосы, кривая улыбка — он любит Люка, когда тот проливает на себя воду и когда он играет с Эвоки в лесу.

Он хочет Люка в самые обыденные моменты. Когда сидит с ним за столом за ужином, когда они гуляют по лесу, когда они ловят рыбу и когда ночью Люк не может заснуть, а Хан не хочет оставлять его в одиночестве.

*

Одной ночью Люк появляется в комнате Хана, одеяло накинуто поверх его плеч, как плащ. Хан садится, вопрос уже готов сорваться с его губ, когда Люк подходит ближе; одеяло сползает, когда он забирается на Хана.

Они смотрят друг на друга, наполовину скрытые тьмой, и боль у Хана в ребрах и легких пульсирует. Люк смотрит на него, шепчет: _Ты не против_? И Хан не может ответить ничего, кроме:  
_Более чем_.

Люк целует Хана, словно умирал без этого, словно он делал так тысячу раз прежде.

*

Хан целует Люка везде, где так долго хотел: на рубке, в поле, у дерева в лесу, в реке, в их комнатах. Хан думает, что, возможно, именно он был наивным, когда верил, что не изменит своих мыслей ни ради кого. Вот она, идея, что больше человека: любовь. И причина, по которой Хан готов умереть: Люк Скайуокер. До Люка Хан никогда не думал о чем-то столь абстрактном и недостижимом, как будущее.

*

Они отправляются на Корусант. Лея навещает его в тот редкий момент, когда он один.

— Ты получил его, — говорит она, на этот раз улыбаясь и смотря ему в глаза.

— Я не знаю, — он улыбается, даже если его сердце отстукивает: _С трудом_.

*

Хан выходит за Люка, когда ему двадцать пять, и Люк больше не ребенок. Люк говорит: _Я всегда знал, что это будем мы_ , а Хан отвечает: _Я надеялся_. Они оба познали войну и смерть. Если бы у Хана был выбор, он бы прошел тот же путь, чтобы прийти туда же. Прямо сюда, где Люк улыбается ему и он _хочет_ , и он _обладает_.


End file.
